This invention relates to a drain tube for a recreational vehicle (RV) and in particular to a convolute drain tube carried in portable casing in which the drain tube is sealed when not in use and when being used has sealing attachment to RV sewage receptacles.
There is one unpleasant and at times gross aspect of an otherwise pleasurable way of life traveling and living in motor homes, campers and travel trailers which are known collectively as RV's. It is handling the sewage. Known drainer systems and devices involve messy, wet and horribly smelling contact with sewage-disposal items and conditions.
Examples of different but related RV sewage-handling devices are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,349, issued on Aug. 8, 1989 to Foreman, describes a sealable sleeve attached to a bottom of a recreational vehicle (RV) for holding an expandable sewage tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,595, issued on Nov. 4, 1980 to Knutsen, describes a differently attached but similarly functional sleeve attached to a bottom of an RV for holding an expandable sewage tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,702, issued on Sep. 23, 1980 to Cook, teaches a telescopically expandable sleeve for holding an expandable sewage tube intermediate an RV and a sewage receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,102, issued on Dec. 25, 1979 to Larkin, taught a sleeve with half-circle sections held together with end rings for holding an expandable sewage tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,347, issued on Jan. 9, 1979 to Mercer, described another sleeve attached to an RV bottom by attachment directly to a sewage-outlet pipe. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,755, issued on Dec. 15, 1987 to Robbins, et al. teaches railing to hold an expandable sewage tube between an RV holding tank and a sewage receptacle.
Industry literature describes other devices but none having the features of this invention. The nearest known is a hose-carrier tube that can be mounted onto an RV.